


Day 045

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [45]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Merrill/Noll
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 045

Noll always found the keep intimidating, but they supposed that was the point. The tall walls and sharp angles of unfeeling stone seemed to press down on them as they approached. Noll wondered if humans felt the same way or if something in the design was meant to be particularly unsettling to elves.

The guards at the gate were expecting them but didn’t seem all that happy about it. Noll was escorted to the jail without comment and they could tell the guards were waiting for them to try something. As if they were that stupid. Noll had skill but there was little they could do against a keep full of highly trained humans.

Guardsman Donnic met them at the cellblock and dismissed the other guards. He led Noll to the cell where Solen and Neya were being held. They both looked remarkably well for being in prison. Their clothes were clean and Noll couldn’t see any bruises or cuts on their skin.

“They have been treating you well?” Noll asked.

“Better than we expected, given our crimes,” Neya said. “We have had food and water and our shit-bucked it emptied often enough.”

“Our trial is tomorrow,” Solen said. “Sentencing will likely happen the day after. We have made our peace with the Maker and are ready.”

“We… I will not forget what you did,” Noll said. They couldn’t openly thank them for taking the fall for Noll’s crimes but they all knew. Noll would have gladly taken their place, but they and the Hahren had insisted that Noll was needed to help protect the alienage in the coming weeks. If Aveline backed out of the agreement or if Hawke failed in his campaign to support and elven militia, if might come to open rebellion. With the humans weakened by the Qunari attack, there was no better time. Still, if there was a less destructive option… 

“You take care of Carren and Vassa and we’ll call it even,” Solen said. His brother and niece. Neya had no family to leave behind. 

“Of course,” Noll said.

“Time for you to go,” Donnic said. “Either I or a hand-picked guardsmen will be watching over them until the end. No harm will come to them before their sentence, you have by word. And the Captain’s word.”

Noll chose not to tell the man that the the word of human’s wasn’t worth much to them but they had kept up their end so far, and they didn’t see much point in antagonizing them further. At least not today. 

Back at the Alienage Noll was surprised to find Merrill waiting by their front door. 

“What are you doing here,” They asked. “Where is the hostage?”

“Brennan is at my house,” she said. “You’re guards are keeping watch. I’m here to… well I’m… I… Blight it all.” She handed Noll a letter. They unsealed it and read the contents.

‘Noll,

I’m sorry for a lot of things. I’m sorry about your family, I’m sorry for hiding the guards from you. I know I endangered everyone but I’m very bad at making decisions under pressure.

What I wanted to tell you is that I like you a lot. You’re very clever and you care a lot about the elves here. You would make a very good keeper if you had some of the old magic in you. You also have very pretty hair. I didn’t mean to run away that night I just got so flustered and full of feelings and when that happens my mouth just spouts nonsense. If you wanted to try to kiss me again I wouldn’t mind and if I say something stupis just ignore it and kiss me anyway. 

Merrill’

Noll looked up at Merrill who was red as a beet and shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. 

“Did you read it?” she asked. “I mean I’m sure you must have, unless you can’t read which I’m sure a lot of people can’t. It’s a very useful skill but not if you’re just a farmer I suppose.”

Noll took a step towards Merrill and she took a half step back and stopped. Then she just sort of flailed her arms around for a bit.

“I don’t know why I did that, now my arms are doing strange things. I’m really just a strange person you know. Can’t always control-”

Noll reached around and grabbed Merrill by the back of the hair and pulled her into a kiss. It was awkward at first, because her mouth was wide open, but eventually she closed her mouth and it got better. She flailed around a bit more before wrapping her arms around Noll lightly digging her nails into their back. For a moment Noll forgot about everything else, the blockade, those who had died and those who were about to. All the things that were going wrong in their life. At least there was still one good thing for them. Reluctantly they broke apart. Merrill gave Noll a shy smile.

“You, like my letter then?”

“Would you like to come inside?” Noll asked. For once Merrill said nothing, she simply nodded. Noll smiled and opened their door.


End file.
